


Battle Plan

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Attempt at humour, Gen, Inspired by a quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new attack strategy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Plan

**Author's Note:**

> No real spoilers but late seaosn one, early season two timeline is fair game.
> 
> Inspired by a Family Guy quote about senior citizen porn, which surprisingly made me laugh because I hate that show.

“You wanted to see me General,” Jack said as he entered his CO’s office.

“I did son,” Hammond replied. “Have a seat.”

Jack did as he was asked, carefully monitoring the General’s movements and actions while he waited for something to happen. His eyes storked out when Apophis’s face filled the screen, the glowing eyes even more intense on the 14” television. “Videotape, the Goa’Uld really have advanced,” he joked.

“Just watch,” Hammond ordered.

Jack and the general listened intently to the false god’s demands and threats chuckling at his wish to steal the president’s underpants, bemused as to why he would need them.

“This is even kinkier than that porn they make for senior citizens,” Jack quipped.

General Hammond frowned at Jack’s humour. “This is no laughing matter son, the Goa’Uld want to invade earth and steal our leader’s underpants.”


End file.
